The Witchbane
The Order of the Witchbane, and their allies, are an elite brotherhood of warriors dedicated to mercilessly rooting out and destroying the practices of dark cults and profane sorcery. Their devotion and unwavering purity is a shield against corruption, heresy, and monsters alike. Under the zealous leadership of their Inquisitor, Andrew Lincoln, they will stop at nothing until all evils that threaten Stormwind from within are purged. These witchhunters will stride through fire if need be, their faith carrying them through the greatest of obstacles. Not even death can stay their wrath – indeed, the blood of martyrs only strengthens their resolve and spurs them into greater acts of heroism in the name of the honored fallen. Inquisition Investigations The Witchbane are an extension of the Clergy of Holy Light's branch of inquiry and are appointed investigators of the occult. Few intervene in their duties for those whom they target are without the protection of the righteous and are in truth the very things many would vanquish. Their investigations lead them upon all roads as they care nothing for the ranks and titles of others. They are a surly and suspicious lot with no qualms of dragging the rich and poor alike from their homes, so long as they manage to slay the guilty. According to the doctrines wrote by their founder, the word of a witchhunter is of absolute authority and cannot be questioned. 'Proof,' as many denizens of Stormwind demand for, is not something they truly require to pass judgment on the wicked. For this decree, many commoners see the presence of this order as a bad omen and leaving many in fear for their own lives. The Good Book Main Page: The Good Book The Good Book 'is a collection of sacred texts in the eyes of the Witchbane. Its scriptures were written through the various periods of strife by prophets, saints, and just kind souls. To many it is considered to be a product of divine inspiration and the guidelines to the way one should live their life. Ebon Blade ''Main Page: Ebon Blade In the beginning of the '''Death Knights' resurgence into society, the Witchbane were at the forefront of putting these creatures down. They cared nothing for their torment or their emotions, seeing them only as puppets of the Lich King to be destroyed. It was not until Commissar Kalarus 'spoke of mercy and justice did this change. He lectured the Witchhunters on the plights of these paradoxical creatures and went on to offer a more suiting solution. In no way could a Death Knight be punished for his sins, because he has been forsaken by the light. Instead those who do acts against the faith are deported to Acherus and await trial by the hands of their Highlord. Often this comes to little fruition, leaving the order frustrated and with nothing to show for their efforts. Leadership Inquisitor Unlike other holy establishments, the Witchbane employs only one Inquisitor. In their eyes he or she has absolute authority. However, to ensure that their leader is not corrupt, it is entirely possible for the commissars to overthrow him. ''Inquisitor: Andrew Lincoln Commissariat Commissar is the term used to designate a faith officer of the order who serves as the Inquisitor's high council. They are tasked with the duty to maintain the belief of members during their investigations and lead them against the forces of heresy. By decree of their leader, they are empowered to use any means necessary to ensure the loyalty and moral purity of their charges, including overriding the Inquisitor himself if necessary, and so are regarded with a mixture of fear and admiration. Commissars: Aunel, '''Kalarus Dakari, Vetano Van Der Riet, and Zhuz Lightbender Branches Witchhunters Main Page: Witchhunter The main purpose of the Witchbane is fulfilled by a subsect of the order called Witchhunters. These are citizen conscripts who are trained in the ways of combat and taught the prayers of the Good Book. Their duty is that of investigation, seeking out the most hidden of secrets and exposing the corruption of the realm. Unlike spies, they do not conceal their identities and seldom do they lie to the people of whom they interact. Instead, they are easily identified by their black garbs and wide-brimmed, puritan hats, and use lines of questioning and holy artifacts to seek out heresy. Orderkeepers Under the teachings of Commissar Kalarus, the Orderkeepers are an elite order of Knights who fight in the name of justice. They seek one thing only; to erradicate chaos and instill the virtues of order and peace. In an organization who interacts with shadowy magics on a day to day basis, it is up to them to ensure that none stray from the path of righteousness. While they are of a chivalrous nature, in the face of anarchy they are but the most dangerous of foes. Wielding blessed weapons and radiant armor, they charge headlong into battle, standing strong in the face of chaos. Ministers Like any devout group of worshipers, there are those who are not suited for combat and instead are applied to other roles. For the Witchbane, these are the Ministers. They are priests, priestesses, and mages who have come together to serve the light and further the interests of the order. Their duties vary from person to person and include a wide range of activities; interrogation, charity, lorekeeping, etc. Trials There exists no set criteria in regards to physical condition for a possible candidate when being selected to join the Witchbane. All that is required is that three trials be passed in the name of the light. There, however, is no proper way of judging these trials and it is up solely to the Commissariat and the Inquisitor to determine when someone is ready to pledge themselves wholly to the order. Confession and Penance Those that are impure cannot serve in the Witchbane. Whether by force or by a willing tongue, the initiate must openly confess all of their affronts towards the light, small or large. These sins, which can range in anything from simple gluttony to cold blooded murder, are then paid for in the price of suffering. This can be of the flesh in the form of pain, self deprivation even, or can be of the faith. It is not uncommon for one's punishment to be charitable in nature with no agony outside of feeling the light's warmth. Training See: Witchbane Weaponry The training procedure for the order becomes even more rigorous with each coming member. They test their candidate's limits, sharpening a mind where it is dull and strengthening a body where it is weak. Days are spent battling with bone-wrenching excercises, fighting in deadly bouts or mastering their tolerance for pain. Initiates must work with the most esoteric of weaponry and steel their bodies against the corruption of chaos and heresy. Even then, they have only scratched the surface. Pilgrimage The final task is a journey of moral and spiritual significance. Typically, they travel to a place that symbolizes great strife in their very persona. Whether it be a shrine of darkness or the deathbed of a fallen relative, the Witchbane always reminds their now calloused recruits the price of failure. Sanctuary Main Page: The Sanctuary The Sanctuary is a converted warehouse in the unpoliced district of Old Town. It is the base of operations for the Witchbane and also serves as a safe haven for castoffs and homeless alike. The Sanctuary is divided into Five sections; the circle of confession, the library, the meeting hall, the tower, and the dungeon. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Charity Organizations Category:Charity